


discUssion

by angelgirl132, rewind_and_replay



Series: The archives of fanfiction 2000-somethings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, the archives of 2013 and fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl132/pseuds/angelgirl132, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewind_and_replay/pseuds/rewind_and_replay
Summary: Just a little discussion between Zack and Kadaj. Crack.





	

Kadaj: "Mother?"

Zack: "Your mother is a fossil."

Kadaj :(

**Author's Note:**

> yea...


End file.
